ubbiliousfandomcom-20200213-history
Fetryshrik Dolementva
Description Fetryshrik DolementvaName is technically pronounced "Fet-tr-shrick" but he prefers to have the middle syllable omitted was born 2/2/306,782, and is famous for being the current Daruung Vice Alpo Captain. He was a given Silver Level honors for his contributions to the Moobish Daanshi War, in which he served on Eladaan as an Eladaan Defense Soldier and Daanshi translator. Fetryshrik is one of the few Chosen in the Mosinque Golden Era, and debatably the most so. He is good friends with Ekêno Saurigäidanilari, Ríjavenja Osoboreik, and Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett. Early Life Fetryshrik Dolementva was born to Marjarrìta Dolementyra and Haleon Elltva and is an only child. Fetryshrik was close to his mother growing up, his father Approed to Eroeda Pan for work and Fetryshrik was often at Tredyïa Kliss School when he was home. Haleon however was not kind to Fetryshrik when he did see him, convinced he was weak and foolish. His tactics to try and make Fetryshrik less of this were abusive, and Fetryshrik began to resent him. Marjarrìta, who had a government representational position also didn't see her husband often and did not know of her husbands antics, she herself just became distant from him from lack of contact. Eventually at age eight, Fetryshrik told his mother of his father's "training methods" and she, shocked and disgusted, immediately divorced her husband. Haleon then moved to Eroeda Pan and rarely saw Fetryshrik again. Fetryshrik did not let on to his family life and in school was outgoing, friendly and ambitious. He got used to pushing his father into the back of his mind, and went on with is life. Fetryshrik had an affinity for learning languages, and learned L’ueweln, multiple Earth languages, and eventually started to learning Daanshi. To learn Daanshi, at age 14 he traveled to Eladaan to meet some Daanshi prisoners, and learned from them for six weeks. He learned the most from an ex-fighter pilot Daanshi named Ergot Za-Dulidone. On this extended trip to Eladaan, he gained a great respect for the planet, the L'ueweln, and even some of the Daanshi. His nickname is school was Jetryshrik, a play on words to "''jetshrik," ''meaning strong, or unbreakable. Fetryshrik was one of the most Klíss talented children at the school, and exceptionally good of a Daruung male. Fetryshrik met Juliavna Aorabesela when she transferred to the Semi-Klíss Intergrated High School, Dravná in Tredyïa Point, Capryka. They were 16 and hit it off almost immediately, Juliavna had a rebellious, ambitious, motivated personality that rubbed off onto Fetryshrik. They dated for the remainder of their school career. They also attended Pro-Eladaan Defense Protests in 306,801, and Fetryshrik even got arrested at one after the crowds got out of hand. The two made plans rather quickly that they were going to marry and start a family, and wanted to follow in the footsteps of many couples who were deciding to have children before looming the Moobish Daanshi War depleted the population. Not only did they both want a family, they also wanted to help in the war to protect the Moobish and L’ueweln of Eladaan and resolve the conflict between them and the Daanshi. Vivixen Army Enrollment The summer of 306,801, Fetryshrik and Juliavna decided to enroll in Vivixen Army Prep Camp, which had lowered its pre-requists so that people with lower Strength and Klíss scores could enroll in more branches in preparation for the war. Both trained for the Field Support branch and were accepted. Shortly after this, Juliavna became pregnant and chose to stay on Ubbilious and do support from there until she had the baby and transfer to Voern after, where she would be more useful as squad coordination radio support. Juliavna and Fetryshrik were already engaged, but decided to marry before Fetryshrik transferred to Eladaan as a translator and L’ueweln support. They were married 12/4/306,801 at an intimate ceremony at Tredyïa Point. Both were 19, Juliavna's mother and grandparents attended, as did Fetryshrik's mother. Allaza Dolemenbesela was born on 3/13/306,802. Fetryshrik returned for a 4 day leave on that day. He had been away for five months, and Juliavna had only spoke with him on the phone. Their relationship had been strained from the distance and stress, but for those 4 days they were the happiest family. Juilavna transferred to Edë Station Camp 6 on Voern on 4/13/306,802, and Allaza was put in the care of Fetryshrik's mother, Marjarrìta Dolementyra. She helped coordinate Moobish squadrons on this large base, but this soon led to an unfortunate disaster. The base was discovered and targeted by a Level 6 Missile Daanshi missile strike, something even the most prepared squad of klíss talented would struggle to suppress. The base was hit and disintegrated. The was no body or ashes of Juliavna to bring back to Ubbilious. Fetryshrik continued with his translation services and even help stop a mission from Daanshi sympathizers who tried set the prisoners free. Fetryshrik was asked by Alector Captain Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas to fake a Daanshi transmission to the Daanshi government which would convince them that Eladaan had been won, and to keep Daanshi civilians on Voern until the Moobish were defeated which was likely to happen soon as their forces had been shattered. This transmission had to be done by someone speaking Daanshi, and only Fetryshrik was good enough at speaking the tongue; no Daanshi prisoners could be trusted to do it either. Fetryshrik was forced to agree, but he did not like the idea of the Daanshi civilians being killed. If the transmission was successful, they would stay on Voern and a few days later the Moobish would detonate the Viriron Mark IV bomb on Voern and kill every Daanshi on the planet. Shìrrvena insisted all Daanshi must die, even those who were "innocent" or pro-Moobish, as if some escaped they would grow to hate the Moobish due to the explosion of Voern and their species. Shìrrvena also insisted if the Daanshi won, all Moobish not dead would be enslaved like they were 300,000 years ago, and it was of the utmost importance Fetryshrik convince them. Before making the call, Fetryshrik called his mother who comforted him and assured him he must listen to his superiors. Fetryshrik was given a script and made the twenty minute call, pretending to be a dead Daanshi commander who had successfully overtaken Eladaan and learned of how weak the Moobish were. The Daanshi government were convinced and celebrated, and ordered their citizens to stay on the planet for a bit longer while they cleaned up the last of the Moobish on the planet. It was estimated 330 billion Daanshi would have left the planet if allowed. However, three days later, the planet was exploded with the massive bomb and every Daanshi on and around the planet died. Fetryshrik was later awarded Silver Level Honors for his war service. It is debated whether he killed 0 Daanshi or 330 billion Daanshi in his service. Daruung Earth Vice Alpo Captain Fetryshrik Dolementva was named Daruung Earth Vice Alpo Captain under Ekêno Saurigäidanilari in 2/1/306,806 YA. This was due to them being close friends and Fetryshrik's excellent translator abilities. Fetryshrik's Memory Documentary about his War Service was released on 4/1/806,811, the third of the foursome to have their documentary released. Beforehand, a tv special about his schooling and relationship with Juliavna was released. Personal Life Fetryshrik tries to be a good father to his young daughter Allaza Dolementva, who is also being raised by his mother Marjarrìta Dolementyra as Fetryshrik is often busy with work. Juliavna's mother wanted nothing to do with Allaza or Fetryshirk after Juliavna's death. Fetryshrik and Ríjavenja Osoboreik have had a somewhat complicated relationship, being in an off-and-on friends with benefits relationship since '803. Fetryshrik has however struggled with his emotions due to past childhood trauma and from losing his late wife, and has made it hard for himself to see Ríjavenja as a potential partner. He is also is afraid of losing more people he cares about and thus tries to distance himself from getting too attached to people who are in often dangerous situations. He and Ríjavenja were almost dating in '804, but during a terrorist incident on Earth, a building collapsed on her and Ríjavenja nearly died and had to stay in the hospital for a week. Alex and Ekêno visited her, but Fetryshrik didn't, and only vaguely told them that he was too busy. This extremely hurt Ríjavenja, who was very upset over it for a month while the two didn't speak at all. When Ríjavenja went back to teaching kliss training, she saw Fetryshrik around in the training yard and challenged him to a practice kliss duel, not giving away much emotion. She taunted his fighting abilities as a Daruung male, and said if he really was cut out to be in the Army, he should show it. The two had dueled before, but in this one Ríjavenja held back none of her pent up emotions and channeled it into her powers. She promptly kicked the shit out of Fetryshrik and pinned him on the ground, threatening to cut off his head with a kliss blade. Fetryshrik was extremely spooked, but Ríjavenja did not cut off his head and after this backed off. The two did not see each other for over a year while Fetryshrik spent more time in Capryka and Earth for his job and avoiding his old friends. Fetryshrik in '806 started his string of dating around, which became somewhat infamous. Moobish normally stick with one or two longtime partners, and don't often date or hook up with multiple persons for short times. However between '805 and '814 Fetryshrik dated 16 different young Daruung women, many very pretty and brunette. He would often introduce the women to his daughter, who was polite but didn't care for any of them, much preferring Ríjavenja. Before in the months before Fetryshrik's inaguration as Daruung Police Vice Alpo Captain, Alexenástrazsa who was close with Ríjavenja and Ekêno, who was still good friends with Fetryshrik and wanted him to be his Vice Captain, decided to reconcile the four. It was a little awkward at first, but the two apologized somewhat to each other and became friendly again. Fetryshrik had recently broken up with his first of many new girlfriends, and he and Ríjavenja began on and off hooking up again in between his various relationships. They stopped around '810 when Ríjavenja started dating Anaezadrian Terentrïs for three years. Fetryshrik also began his somewhat long relationship with comedian Kareela in '812. Fetryshrik, Ríjavenja, Alexenástrazsa and Ekêno have all remained a strong foursome friend group since '806. Futurechanting canon canon canon no more willy nilly bois imma wrap this arc up after 2 years After some egging on from Alexenástrazsa, who was all too aware of Fetryshrik and Ríja's complicated relationship, and after his relationship with Kareela fell apart in mid '815, Fetryshrik decided to face his inner demons finally. He for once was going to speak freely with the people he most cared about and do intense self reflection. He came to terms with the fact he in fact was mentally and emotionally scarred from the trauma of his childhood and losing his wife, despite trying to hide or push past it. Over thirteen years since their complicated, not really relationship started, Fetryshrik and Ríjavenja sat down and talked about their feelings. Fetryshrik first asked how she felt, and Ríjavenja stated she loved him, and that she always has and part of him had known that. She never flat out said that because she knew he wasn't done healing or ready to love her back. Fetryshrik replied he loves her too, and a part of him was preventing was stopping him from coming to terms with the fact that they were soulmates. They decided to move forward, together with no more walls. Alexenástrazsa was thrilled the two were finally going through with being together officially. Shortly after, Fetryshrik announced their status in an Obla post, stating how Ríjavenja has always been the one for him, across all realities, and that they were officially together and in love. Fetryshrik in the later months released a musical album of him rapping and singing his personal journey. Linguistics Fetryshrik is extremely adept at learning new languages fluently, having an exceptional memory that can absorb huge amounts of linguistic information. He has each language in a separate path and can access past recollections of these languages to piece together what is being said and how to respond. He spends much of his free time having language dumps of various media imported into his mind with various technology, which allows him to learn understand almost every known language without having much experience with it. He can understand the Universal Moobish language, and ancient dialects dating back 300k years. He also speaks/understands 35 L’ueweln dialects, and the main Daanshi language and the five dialects of it. He is considered one of the few Moobish that can freely speak Daanshi, most just use digital translators. Once he retires, he wants to spend his time translating ancient Moobish and Daanshi into modern languages. He knows 130 human languages. One thing that aids his lingustics greatly is his ability to manipulate his voice to speak these languages accurately. Many Moobish aren't capable of speaking certain languages like those of the L'ueweln. Fetryshrik has very flexible and dense vocal chords that allows his to speak these languages, often manipulating his voice to an accurate accent. Often even when speaking Moobish he will adapt his accent to match the accent to whomever he is speaking to, something which many Moobish find flattering. Speaking as himself and to friends however, he has a rather strong Tredyïan Point accent he will revert to. Fetryshrik also has a talented singing voice as well; that is a hobby he enjoys. Fetryshrik keeps this vast knowledge quite separate from the way he deals with his life however, not choosing to be overly influenced by the amounts of media he consumes and instead going off his own personal experiences. He keeps that vault behind one of the various doors in his mind. Gallery Army portrait fet-0.png|Fetryshrik's official Earth Police portrait in '806 Fetryshrik headshot v3 bg.png|Fetryshrik's official Earth Police portrait in '815 Fet juliavna allaza-0.png|Juliavna, Allaza, and Fetryshrik's only family photo Rija and fet duo.png|Ríjavenja and Fet training with their kliss swords fetryshrik armor and outfits.jpg|Casual, Vivixen Army, Earth Police outfit Fetryshrik Dolementva.png|Early portrait in '811 Fet.png|Early profile shot Fet 1 bg.png|Fetryshrik listening on an earpiece Fet pensieve sketch.png|Lost in thought just fet 2.jpeg|Fetryshrik on Earth in '815 Cc squad casual 7.png|Rijavenja, Fetryshrik, Ekeno and Alex hanging out on Earth cc squad casual goofy 1.png|The squad goofing around in '815 Fet rija Olabo post.png|Obla post revealing his relationship with Ríjavenja fet chest.png|Fet's Three Pillars Tattoo Ekeno and Fet.png|Fetryshrik and Ekeno in uniform Fet and ekeno 3.jpeg|Fetryshrik with his best friend, Ekeno 03-02-18_8-48-36 PM.png|Marrying Juliavna in '801 05-28-18_12-17-22 AM.png|With girlfriend Kareela in '813 cc rf colors 6.jpg|Fetryshrik and Rijavenja in Private in '808 IMG_4963 (17).jpg|During Fetryshrik and Rija's duel in '804 IMG_4963 (16).jpg|Fetryshrik and Rija in '806 IMG_0379.jpg|Fetryshrik in '808 IMG_6007.jpg|Fist bumping Rija after a TV spot in '806 IMG_5764.jpg|and Rija in '808 IMG_5774.jpg|Fetryshrik and Rija's new tattoos in '811 IMG_5778.jpg|With Rija in '806 IMG_5780.jpg|After a scuffle on Earth, '810 Additional Category:Moobish Category:Present day Category:Daruung Category:Character Category:Daruung Earth Police